The Capitol is Hungry
by Kei's-Girl
Summary: Numerous rebellions have failed and finally Prasident Linsee has got things settled down. The Hunger Games are still on and this year there will be 4 tributes from each district. Even after 150 years, the Capitol is still hungry.Submit tributes *OPEN*
1. Tribute Form

**Hello everyone and welcome to the year of the 150****th**** Hunger Games Quarter Quell! As you all should know, this year's catch is that...**

**A boy and a girl from each district must be reaped and each tribute must choose one family member that must participate as well.**

**If you are interested, just slip a piece of paper with your name written on it and just maybe you will be the lucky tribute!**

TRIBUTE FORM:

Name:

Age(12-18):

Boy/Girl:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Token:

Volunteered or Chosen:

Family:

Family Tribute(Appearance, personality, age ect. A quick summary):

Friend(s):

Skills:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon:

Reaping Clothes:

Love Interest:

Alliance(s):

Stylists(3):

Designer:


	2. Sponsors

SPONSORS:

Every review you leave is worth 20 points. Your Tribute form does count for 50 Points. Please send me helpful reviews, even if it's just a correction of my spelling/grammar/punctuation or an idea you would like to share.

Points will buy you gifts for the characters. You may choose what you'd like to send. Each item is worth points. You may send a gift to ANY ONE of the characters, not just yours. Here is the list of items you may send, and how many points they're worth:

Water Purification Tablets (3 Uses)- 50 Points

Matches- 60 Points

Small Meal- 30 Points

Medium Meal- 50 Points

Large Meal- 75 Points

Feast- 150 Points

Regular Medicines- 75 Points

Capitol Medicines- 200 Points

1 Dagger- 75 Points

5 Daggers- 185 Points

Bow- 100 Points

Refill of Arrows (12 Arrows)- 200 Points

Sleeping Bag- 150 Points

Jacket- 115 Points

Spear- 120 Points

Sword- 130 Points

Fishing Pole- 190 Points

5 Bait (for Fishing Pole)- 50 Points

Outfit (Shirt, Pants, Shoes)- 20 Points

Other- Just PM me and I'll tell you the amount of points needed and add it to the list


	3. Chosen Tributes

Chosen tributes who will participate in the 150th Hunger Games!

District 1:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes: Zoe Domics (maxrider1)

Family Tributes: Eve Domics

Stylists: Waya Niks, Jemmy **, and DD Sil (Domic's)

Designer: Alyx Simms (Domics')

District 2:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes:

Family Tributes:

Stylists:

Designer:

District 3:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes:

Family Tributes:

Stylists:

Designer:

District 4:

Boy Tributes: Damir Kolvin

Girl Tributes:

Family Tributes: Breeanna Kolvin

Stylists: Leesa, Tory and Firenze (Kolvin's)

Designer: Shaylinn (Kolvin's)

District 5:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes: Sayla Shanty (.Leopard)

Family Tributes: Halden Shanty

Stylists: Alsine, Terry and Hammer (Shanty's)

Designer: Myst (Shanty's)

District 6:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes:

Family Tributes:

Stylists:

Designer:

District 7:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes: Holly Winterberry (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Family Tributes: Hazel Winterberry

Stylists: Mari Greenleaf, Desmond DeLay, and Con Veritz(Winterberry's)

Designer: Ruka Harrows(Winterberry's)

District 8:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes: Hailey Winters (LittleXxMissXxMarauder)

Family Tributes: Jonathon Winters

Mentors:

Stylists: Sandra Hale,Tanya Brown and Alice Ryan (Winters')

Designer: Sharon Bright (Winters')

District 9:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes:

Family Tributes:

Stylists:

Designer:

District 10:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes: Illusha Stark,

Family Tributes: Jackson Stark

Mentors:

Stylists: Tammy Jones, Joyce and Oliver Woodhouse (Stark's)

Designer: Finnigan Grey (Stark's)

District 11:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes: Flora Wheaton (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Family Tributes: Jasmine Wheaton

Stylists: Hurst Bonpi, Maunder Laun and Heath Vandarosche (Wheaton)

Designer: Acura Heights (Wheaton)

District 12:

Boy Tributes:

Girl Tributes:

Family Tributes:

Stylists:

Designer:


	4. Important Notice

**I just want to say thank you to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, .Leopard, maxrider1 and LittleXxMissXxMarauder for submitting a tribute. It made me so happy to even have one tribute submitted let alone 5! Thanks once again!**

**And I'm not sure if I've said this before but, the Quarter Quell for the 150****th**** Hunger Games is that;**

**A boy and a girl from each district must be reaped and each tribute must choose one family member that must participate as well.**

**That means that there will be four tributes from each district so please submit and once I have most of the slots full, I will close it so I have Bloodbath characters and the story will begin.**

**Sorry to disappoint you if you thought this was a chapter and Have a Happy New Year!**

**~Kei's-Girl**


End file.
